Estrangement
by Airalynn
Summary: Two twins from Japan have a hard life facing their alcoholic parents and abusive father. Only they can stop the each other from going insane. This is when the exchange program begins immediately... seperation... and they each fall desperately in love. R


**Chapter One:**

**Pack Your Bags**

The golden sun pressed through my window as I was suddenly blinded to the awareness of morning. I covered my eyes, not wanting to get up yet, but rubbed my eyes darkly. There was never a day that I wished it wasn't morning more than this day, today. I knew things around this house, but I knew nothing on the fact of what was happening downstairs at this very minute. The house was quiet, extremely unusual, and all that was heard was the slight howl of wind entering from the crack in my window. Oh, oh, how it brought the horrid memories back so quickly.

I wanted to bury myself in my bad and stay there for the rest of my life. Honesty, what did I have to live for? There was nothing here that I learned that I couldn't learn out there… in the real world. What was the point of staying here when all I ever did was be abused and treated like an inferior? I had been put under the Crucio curse more than imaginable for my slight slips in words. Was this what everyone went through, or was it just me and my sister, Harumi, who lucked out? Though she had never been hit or anything, but she was always a 'must follow the rules.'

I pulled back my black hair into a ponytail, and rubbed the sleepers out of my cool misty green eyes. Damn it to hell, out of everything I get Father's eyes. It sickened me to death practically. The only person I had beside my sister was my mother. She talked to me off and on, but Harumi was alone. She told me countless times that Mother was planning something in her devious mind and such, but that couldn't be possible. Mother was like my next-best friend to Harumi, she couldn't possibly be as bad at she described her.

I bent forward and buried my head into my knees, the smell of fire-whiskey was strong from Mother and Father's little "party" last night. Sometimes I wondered if Harumi ever really noticed the fact that our parents were alcoholic. She seemed oblivious to everything, well I, on the other hand, wanted to know everything. I often eavesdropped on my parents when I knew something was going on that I should know about, but, somewhere in those thoughts I was punished every time I was caught.

I began to scare myself if everyday would be like today. Where I bet I'll go downstairs, Father with a happy face, Harumi eating breakfast and sighing a bunch, Mother in the living room knitting, and I with something new to show. Something, though, wanted me to hope that this day might in fact be better, for I knew something that was going to happen soon… very soon, but it was not me who was the one to tell. Something, actually rarely, I learn to keep my mouth shut.

I always followed my heart, but usually my punishments were because I spoke my mind, and Father either hated my comments or he didn't even think they were worth listening to. Once in a great while though I could snap at him, but he wouldn't even noticed because he was so thick-headed. Those were the great moments that I could love even after I had said them and think back and say to myself that I actually succeeded and was not harmed in the process. I could never earn his respect.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard the rustle of a paper, and I knew I had to get up immediately. One of our house elves had entered the room, and I was not dressed properly enough to be greeted. I covered myself more with my blanket to hide my sudden interesting in laziness and put on a keen smile. She carried a thin bar of rolled up paper, and she smiled back at me.

"Good Morning, Miss," She greeted warmly.

"Good Morning, Krissa," I replied as she gave another warmly smile. "What have you got there? A letter?" I wondered.

"No, miss," Krissa responded. "That Daily Prophet from London has arrived." She said.

The paper… what a glorious creation it was. Living here in Japan was not the greatest thing in the world. I wanted to know what was going on out there at the other Magic Towns and places. I subscribed to an order at the London one, knowing precisely one person who was living there that I wanted to meet so badly it made me cry. Maybe I would someday, for there was a secret hidden in my Father's mind.

"Thank you." I responded.

"No problem, miss," She said shyly. "You must get ready though, your father has an announcement to make downstairs. It's urgent, miss, do not upset the master!" She begged.

"No, I won't." I promised her. "Thank you so much." She said.

"You're Welcome." She replied and left the room.

Such a sweet creature, but why were they so misunderstood? It was horrible how my Father treated elves, they're not dogs. I had sent the paper on the nightstand to get dressed into my morning robes of silver and black. I tied my waistband at the back and hid my hands within the sleeves that were shaped as a stretched out bell. I felt like I was hanging above everyone and I couldn't breathe at all. Often I had dreams like that; others were Father putting my head in a guillotine.

I rubbed my eyes once more and picked up the paper once again. I untied the string that held it closed and it casually rolled itself open. A smile hit my lips as I proceeded out the door and down the stairs. I could hear my sister and father talking in the kitchen, and when I was walking across the living room, my mother and I bid each other a small 'Good Morning.' She gave me a heartwarming smile as she proceeded with her knitting and I to the kitchen.

"Yet another life saved by the famous Harry Potter." I said dreamily as I tucked my face behind the paper. Harumi gave me a look of most revulsion, and to this day I still don't know why she hates him so much.

"What now?" She asked as she turned away from her breakfast like it was nothing. "Boy, that's old news." She informed me scornfully and I gleamed a glare at her.

"It's not old news!" I said simply and with a hint of annoyance in me. "July 31, Harry's Birthday." I said as I tapped my finger anxiously on the top of the paper where it had the date. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Big whoop." She said. My eyes dropped in disappointment. "I'm sorry, it's just… Father says he has big news." I thought for a moment, I knew what it was, but I had to make a distraction as if I didn't already know. He was around somewhere, and if he heard that I was listening on one of his conversations again, he'd probably slaughter me. Even though it was going to be bad…

"Are we getting a rabbit?" I faked my happy voice. She gave me a look of most amazement, and I could read in her eyes that she thought I was being stupid. Maybe I was, but I didn't think so. I was trying to protect her.

"Uh, I don't think so." She said in confusion of me, and spat the words most disdainfully.

"Damn." I said sadly. "I had the perfect name too." I bit my tongue before I said anymore about a rabbit.

"Air head." She snapped. "You're missing the point. He said he has big news for us, my guess is that it's something bad." She started muttering, and by that time I had grown impatient with her.

"You always think the worst, _Devil_, remove your eyes from your horns and pay attention!" I said as I slammed the paper that was in my whitened grasp. Her cereal rocked within the bowl of milk ripples. "Harry Potter saved eighteen kids from a burning school classroom! First Years!" I said with a widened smile on my face as I thought about how great he was. "Don't you care?" I asked dreamily.

"Nowt Weawy." She said as she covered her mouth over her spoon. Not Really? Is that was she meant? I shook my head with exasperation of such juvenile performance.

"Honestly, grow up!" I snapped through gritted teeth. I picked up a piece of toast that Krissa had set in front of me, gave her a wink, and bit into it. I could feel her sad eyes on me, a bit scary actually. I swallowed. "It's called chewing with your mouth closed." I tutored. I waited patiently for her response when she was done chewing.

"Technically my mouth was closed around a spoon. Secondly, I don't care because it doesn't concern me," She said referring to the paper. "I wasn't there." She said and I felt my heart pound in disbelief. How could she be so selfish? The only way she cares is if it was her life being saved, but then again… why in hell would anyone save her?

"I think it's time you stop thinking about yourself." I said through my small rimmed glasses that fell to my nose. I scanned the paper quickly, searching for whereabouts. "Here…" I gulped. "Comes Father." I turned my head slightly, to watch my Father stroll arrogantly into the dining room, then into the kitchen.

"Ah, girls." He said most proudly and in the most devious way. "I have big news! An old friend is coming over this afternoon. He's bringing his whole family." He had paused and I acted as if I wanted to say something and suddenly I got a sudden cling like I was paralyzed. "I trust you'll be on your best behavior." He said in a dangerous tone as he cold green eyes surveyed me with disgust.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically, but Father wasn't one of the brightest. "Is this another Death Eater?" I asked as anger dropped in me like a bomb. Cruel creatures that praise the evil and destroy the good… Harry.

"A what now?" Harumi said from behind me, but I attempted to ignore her loss-in-translation. "What do you mean by his whole family?" She asked. "Who's in the whole family?" She started going on and on with questions about the family, though, none of them seemed to be answered.

"Killers." I said flatly as a string of silver cursed my eyes with hatred. "Killers, who, come to slay you." She gave me a look as if I was crazy, but if only she knew. If only she understood. I was not crazy, and I knew she thought I was.

"You should see a psychiatrist, Na-ko." She said, staring at me like a blank piece of paper. My nickname? She hadn't used that in years, but I softly ignored it.

"I'll do no such thing, but if your blood is on their swords, I will show no pity." I said as I stood and walked to the sink. I had to do anything to get her to believe me. I could feel Harumi's eyes on my once again, it sent a shiver up my spine.

"I've also bought you both dresses for this special occasion." Father said after removing his eyes from me… I'd get punished later. I knew it. I was not allowed to show emotion, and he would get payback once he found me alone in the Cursing Room. A room Harumi never knew we had, that is why she never could actually tell if I was actually being abused or not.

"Oh great prepare for the ultimate embarrassment ever. The old man can't even pick out a rose right." I protest, and I could hear a chuckle from my sister. Strike Two.

"Wonderful," She said in dislike to the whole situation's status. "Joy. Betcha they're gaudier than all get out!" I had to get her out of there before Father noticed what she was saying. I grabbed the boxes and pulled her by the arm, dragging her upstairs. I laid the boxes down on the bed, searching for my own. I left hers upon her bed.

"I'll be back in a moment." I said slithering from the room and into my own. I turned and set the box on the bed. I growled.

I turned myself, looking over my reflection and the next thing I knew my fist was slamming into the body mirror in front of me. Tears slid down my cheeks as I hit the floor and my knees grazed the carpet. _Every mirror quakes with the voice of frightful words._ I quoted from one of my favorite books: Defense for the Defenseless. I felt entirely worthless as I lifted my head and faced the almost shattered mirror. It was all intact, but the cracks formed a large circle, and looked sort of like a fun-house mirror.

I fixed the mirror; Father was waiting, and stood as I faced the box. I felt a slight ping in awareness that I would be forced to enjoy the ugliness of what ever dress sat in that box. Silver ribbon curled with gentleness and all I could say is: what is he planning? There were things I knew, and some things I didn't. This friend of Father's went to the infamous Azkaban for a few months before he was broken out by "the others." I trusted no one, and especially this guy's pedophile.

I had no choice. I had to reach into that box, grab what I needed, put it on, and somehow make it look good. My arms were shaking with the fear that this dress was in fact the worst thing in the world. I didn't want to open it, I wouldn't open it, and I'd wear something else and pretend it's what he bought me. Maybe I could some how get rid of it after the dinner party thing. The question though that lurked in my head was: what does Mother think of this?

What did she think about all that was going on? Why in gods name would she allow people like that in someplace like this? She didn't know how much danger she and the rest of the family were in. I couldn't tell her, she'd call me crazy and tell me to get ready, but no matter how much Harumi hated her… she was one of my best friends. Mother and I talked about everything together and we got along so well that it was scary, but Harumi on the other hand acted as if she were invisible.

"Nanami!" I heard my name call. I looked to the door way, searching for the voice in which those words escaped from. I found my mother in the door way, looking down on me with worry. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother," I said sadly as I had suddenly began to notice the blood dripping pain in my hand. "I just got a little upset." I said.

She walked over and kneeled beside me as she put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I could smell Father's fire-whiskey hanging over her like a cloud on a stormy night. My nose was pressed into her apple scented hair, and I found myself feeling a little stronger than before. This bond between us told me that everything would be alright, and that I could do what ever it takes. It was so surreal it was unbelievable, but yet… she didn't seem happy.

"Mother, is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled her back into a hug.

"No, not at all dear." She said and I could sense the lies dripping from the words like the venom of a snake. I gave her an unbelieving look and she sighed. "I'm sorry Nanami." She said.

"It's okay Mother, I promise everything will be okay." I said.

"No, nothing will be okay." She battled back. "Those people today are coming to settle a dispute. They want your father to join their scheme in plotting deaths around the world and everything. Their going to destroy him Nanami and it's entirely my fault."

"No, Mother, I think it was mine. I haven't been a good enough daughter, and I think it's hurt him mentally. I'm sorry." I said as I hugged her and her silky black hair had surrounded me and my chin rested on her shoulder. She tried to quiet me.

"Nanami, never say you are not a good daughter." She said. "You're the best one there is." A smile had stretched on my face.

What was Harumi thinking when she said Mother doesn't care? She's the only person who ever actually did care. Father cared when he wanted to, and that was usually once every four years. I can't say that I didn't love Father, but for some reason I didn't understand him. No one did. No one could figure out why he was the way he was and how our "family" meant nothing to him. Maybe it's because he wanted a son, but since life is a bitch, he got two twin girls. And I happened to be one of them.

"The company is here." Mother said as she perked her head up. "Get dressed quickly and get downstairs." She said. "Oh, and grab… umm… er- ummm."

"Harumi?" I asked and she nodded, and before I knew it she had disappeared from my door way. Woah.

I faced the white box again. Wrapped in its angelic silver string, and I knew within it was possibly the worst thing in the world. It wasn't fooling me; I could see the word disguise drip from each smooth corner. I stood, putting my hand on the mirror for balance and staggered forward to the bed. So badly I wanted to just throw it out the window and never see it at all. Could it be possible to put it on and not look at myself? I shook my head, why was I being so childish?

I touched the smooth box with my fingers, trying to tell myself it can't be as bad as I thought, and for some reason I still couldn't find the strength to open it. Like an aura of poison leaking from the openings, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, nor could I think. I could hear my father yelling in my head, and so badly I wanted to turn and punch the mirror one last time. I contained myself, if I wasn't downstairs on time I would surely be punished, maybe even killed. I took a deep breath and pulled the ribbon fast like a whip and it untied while it drifted to the sides. I opened my eyes.

There, in the box, was the most unique dress I'd ever seen, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. It was from my Father, so I definitely still hated it. I picked it up as the sequins reflected the only light in the room straight to my eyes. The redness was practically blinding to my drizzled thick with green, eyes. I felt completely sterile to imagine myself in such clothing. I took it out of the box, and before I knew it I had actually stripped myself of my clothing and changed into it.

I looked in the mirror. The bottom was a thick ruby red color, and as it worked up the dress it faded a little at each curve. The top was a pearl white color, backless, and it was strapless. It was like a tube on me, and I felt entirely insecure about my figure as I looked at myself. My feet weren't even visible, and it looked like there was no part between my legs. I looked like a creature that you could read about in books, but I couldn't remember what people called them. It was on the tip on my tongue…

Giving up with my creature debate, I grabbed the glass shoes that sat still inside the box. I laced my fingers in the straps and walked for the door. It was hard to move my legs when they were so tightly clamped together. I felt like I was waddling to Harumi's room, but I found myself able to walk normally in it in no time. A bit of stretching out was all it needed, but what was concerned me was where in the name of wizard did Father find these freaky dresses? I couldn't wait to see Harumi's. I heard her mumbling inside her room, and the only word I was able to make out was "whore…" And then the word came to me.

"At least you don't look like a mermaid." I muttered as I approached her from behind and she jumped a little. Her forest green dressed was pleasing on her, for it brought out her eyes extremely well. I was impressed how well Father had chosen hers, but I didn't dwell on it for long. Other matters were on my mind like my conversation with Mother, and I would not speak on it now.

"Well," She started with a look of obligation. "This… should be interesting." She examined herself in her mirror as I stood behind her. I was peering at myself once in a great while.

"Where the hell did he get his dresses from?" I asked, in outrage. "The Please-Rape-Me Boutique?" I wondered and I heard a laugh escape Harumi's lips. I could see her from the corner of my eyes smoothing her wrinkles from her dress, as if pleased.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She sighed into the hollowed conversation.

"I look like I was dipped in blood, or crappy fruit punch." I said as I sneered at myself secretly in the mirror. My heads reached my lower backside. "My ass is massive and this train is way too long!" She was laughing at me, and all I thought was that I had to amuse her further. I had to keep her happy as long as I could.

"Wow," She said when she shook her head. "What a mix." I was drooling with things to say, but I couldn't find the words I wanted. Soon I had spitted out a statement that I never meant to say.

"I vote burning them once Father is asleep." I growled, and then suddenly I gulped. I couldn't lose it now… no, not now.

"… I don't think that would be a good idea…" She had informed me in a nervous whisper. I sighed.

"You can't possibly like them! It feels like I'm wrapped in plastic… ah! I feel all rubbery!" I said getting into a nervous breakdown. She was fidgeting slightly.

"No… It's not that… Just, Father will beat us…" She said through invisible tears. He would probably do something to either of us. It hadn't been the first time I had been put under the Crucio curse. I wanted to cover her mouth with amazement of her saying.

"Hush!" I snapped before someone had heard. I felt powerless. "You're the only one who's never been hit, so enjoy it while you can… but do NOT joke about it." I could tell she was hurt, but she had to face the facts. Joking was not going to stop her from being scared.

"Because I follow his commands!" She said unresponsively. She was sloppy at his commands, but somewhere in that mess she was right. "I wouldn't joke about it anyways!" She said, but then it hit me that she was saying I was a bad person because I did not follow orders. Was I a bad person?

"I have no reason to follow a murderer." I responded with a snip. I slid on the glass shoes that where still entwined in my fingers. "You have no idea what he's planning and you shouldn't." I said strongly. "I'm prepared Hara-chan, you're not." I said, strapping on my last shoe and ignoring her anger completely. It was the truth after all.

"Honestly, Na-ko, think… If he's a murderer; truly a murder… He could kill us in his rage of burning these dresses." She said as she began sliding on her black shoes as well.

"Possibly, but I don't think I want to anymore anyway…" I said as I looked over myself. I was beginning to like this look. "Come on, I expect the Malfoy's will arrive soon." I stood, even though I knew they were downstairs, I got side trapped in a thought.

"Let's get this over with… Not like we'll ever see them again." She said and I heard her begin to sign again as she followed me out and into the hall. Never? Oh, she would see them again… I knew it. I felt like I was in chains as I was pulled to the greater evil that lurked under the very roof of the Fujiwara family.

"If only it were that simple." I noted. "When we get done with dinner… Pack your bags."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I hope you all had a nice vacation and Christmas. (Or Hanukah, or Kwanzaa, if you celebrate those.) A friend and I both decided to write a story together where I am one twin, and she writes about the other. Obviously I am Nanami, and she is Harumi. This story is much like another one we had, but that one didn't go so hot, so maybe this one will. I really hope y'all enjoy it. I can't wait for some reviews! Lol**

**Airalynn**

**POSTED: (THURSDAY) DECEMBER 29, 2005 – Yesterday was Maggie Smith's birthday. She plays Professor McGonagall, and I just wanna wish her a happy one, even though it's a belated one. lol**

**Mypartner'sFanfiction account name is: Hobobox-III**

**She should be on my frinds list ;)**


End file.
